The NonExistent Pretty Committee
by paigetheclarinetist
Summary: We take you years into the future, joined by Massie Harrington, Claire Fisher, Dylan Plovert, Kristen Hurley, and Alicia Hotz plus their children! Quick oneshot.


** Thought I'd warn you first of all for my Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or any of the Clique characters, that very special privledge is Lisi Harrison's. **

**Now to the good stuff. I'm Paige, I've written a lot before on other sites, but never Clique Fan Fiction. Enjoy this, it's my first one.**

**-P**

* * *

**Harrington Estate**

**(Old Block Estate)**

**Third Floor**

**December 31****st**

**9:30 PM**

"Piper!" Massie Harrington snapped loudly. "Piper Kendra Harrington! Where _are_ you?" She rushed down the third-floor staircase and collided into a brown-haired, amber-eyed, 5'4" version of herself. Her thirteen-year-old daughter, Piper, stood up off the ground, brushed off her True Religion jeans and helped her mother to her feet.

"Sorry, Mom," Piper grinned mischievously, and her mother chuckled. She knew her daughter wasn't sorry at all, from the grin that she had earned from her father.

"Honestly, Piper," Massie rolled her eyes and straightened the front of her black cashmere Ella Moss dress. "I've told you more times then even Kristin can count- don't run in _heels_! Now, where is your father? We have to leave in ten minutes for Alicia's New Year's Eve party."

"He's being Dad, of course." Which meant that Derrick Harrington was in his office, calling up his business partners and cursing at them in his big leather chair. Typical.

Massie continued down the stairs in her L'Autre Chose sling backs and click-clacked down the first-floor hallway towards her husband's office, which had once belonged to her father, William. "Derrick, are you in there?" she knocked on the door, her gold tennis bracelets clinking together on her wrist.

"Come on in, Mass," he replied lovingly, then he continued cursing in Italian to someone over the phone.

Massie pushed the door open and perched herself on the edge of the chair by his desk, "Derrick. Alicia's party."

"Oh, damn," Derrick hung up the phone and grabbed his black Armani tuxedo jacket off the desk. "Let's go. Where are the kids?"

If you'd yet to notice, Derrick Harrington and Massie Block were married. They'd broken up in the end of seventh grade, only to get back together in eighth grade. They'd dated steadily until they were nineteen, when Derrick proposed. Massie had given birth to Piper at twenty-one, and she and Derrick were now thirty-four and still as beautiful as ever. Piper was joined by her younger twin sisters, Maggie and Lauren, who were eight and replicas of their mother, and her younger brother, five-year-old Canyon.

"They're waiting in the car, except Piper. Piper is waiting impatiently outside the office for her _father_ to join us so we can leave for Alicia's party!"

"You're so obsessed with this party thing, Mass. You _really_ need to chill," he mumbled in the same way he always had. But his wife had finally broken him from his shorts-wearing habit, so at least one thing was different about darling Derrington.

"Come _awn_!" Massie crinkled her perfect nose.

Derrick laughed and wrapped his arm around her perfectly thin waist. "You can't _really_ be worried about what people will think if you're late, can you? That's so eighth-grade, Massie!"

"Well, ah-bviously. I'm Alicia's _best friend_. What will it look like if I'm _not there_?"

"It'll look like you have four kids, while Alicia and the rest of your friends _don't_," Derrick took her hand and led her outside to the car. She climbed into the front seat of the Range Rover, mumbling under her breath, and they drove off to the Hotz Estate.

**Hotz Estate**

**Grand Foyer**

**December 31****st**

**9:40 PM**

"Gawd, Leesh has sure gone all out for this one," Kristen Hurley said quietly to Claire Fisher, who nodded.

"Look at darling little Maria over there, isn't she ah-dorable?" Dylan Plovert whispered to her husband, Chris. "I expect she makes our Fallon feel like a milkmaid." Chris laughed, and glanced first at the raven-haired, deeply tanned Maria, who had inherited her mother's epic cleavage even though she was only thirteen. Maria was leaning over to whisper into Fallon Plovert's ear, but she had to get on the tips of her toes to talk to her amazingly tall, redheaded, blue-eyed best friend. It was kind of humorous to watch her stumble on the tips of her three-inch heels.

The two girls were joined by Kristen's daughter Sarah, who looked and acted- luckily- exactly like her mother and nothing like Kemp, and Allison, Claire's blonde daughter with one blue eye and one green. They were only lacking their beautiful leader, Massie and Derrick Harrington's daughter Piper. Actually, the whole Harrington brood seemed to be missing. That was quite odd; usually, Massie was there before anyone else helping Alicia keep everything going smooth.

Claire craned her neck to catch a sight of beautiful Alicia and handsome Josh, "There they are." She reached up and waved to her friend, who glided over with Josh on her arm.

"There you are, _mi amigos_! Happy New Year's!" Alicia smiled her perfect smile and kissed each girl on the cheek. "Oh, I can't believe we haven't seen each other since before Christmas. That is just too _loco_, isn't it?" It was obvious that Alicia had been in Spain for most of Christmas.

"We'll have to spend more time together," Dylan agreed simply, trying to keep a smile on her face and not talk about her sucky Christmas vacation. She and her family had been on a cruise for most of their Christmas, which was terribly boring. Nowhere to shop, nothing to do except eat and swim in dirty public pools. Dylan rarely had good Christmas vacations; she _had_ to stop letting Chris plan them.

"Leesh, have you heard from Massie?" Claire asked after a few moments of silence.

Alicia's head snapped up from where she was examining her gold cuff bracelet, "Ohmagawd, yes. I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you? She'll be here in a few minutes. Apparently, Derrington was having a cuss-fight with Mr. Italy." Chris nodded in understanding; he worked at the same company as Derrick did, and Dylan often had to peel the phone away from him before he told one of his business partners what a passive-aggressive, narcissistic ass they were.

"Haven't seen her in weeks," Kristen said, "She probably looks ah-mazing."

"There she is!" Claire shrieked, running towards the door.

Alicia shared an eye roll with Kristen and Dylan, and the three girls started to slow-walk behind Claire. She hadn't changed; she was still the not-as-cool member of the no-longer-existent Pretty Committee. Alicia reached Massie second after Claire, and watched as Dylan and Kristen held out their arms to hug their friend, "Massie, we missed you so much!"

Massie raised her eyebrows, "That's nice."

"_Massie_!"

Massie laughed and flung her arms around the two girls, "I've missed you guys, too. Ohmagawd, I cannot _stand _Aspen with Canyon. He pushed me into a _snow bank_." The non-existent Pretty Committee laughed and all five of them walked towards an exclusive corner, just like they would have in their school days. They stood and talked and gossiped through the whole party; years had gone by, but the Pretty Committee hadn't changed.


End file.
